Tai's encounter with the Magical Genie
by DDRgal
Summary: Ehh several bad words...well its about how Tai gets 4 wishes...in the beginin' Matt has Sora but in the end Tai gets Sora...umm...please R&R and no flames...


**Tai's encounter with the Magical Genie **

Hmmm…let see…Oh yeah!…I am very bored so if this is not very funny then oh well…I tried…And 

what else?…ummm…I do not own Digimon…if I did then that Christmas episode would be

 a Taiora…I wish I did own Digimon though…*sigh* 

Ok well here is my sad attempt to make a  short funny fic…Oii…dam those friggin Dots!…

~Tai~

Well yesterday was very different from any other day…Yesterday was the greatest time of my life!

 I have money and a cool house and what else…oh yeah I got Sora back! The girl of 

my dreams and the love of my life…And something happening to Matt…well let me flash back to let you 

see or read about what happened to him…instead of me telling you now….

~flash back~

walking along the sidewalk, Tai stopped and  bent down to Tie his shoe…and he found a

 box of Pocky…and it was unopened and being a hungry guy he is, he picked it up 

an when he opened it a Genie came out…

~Tai POV~

"Holy Shit!" I screamed

"I will grant you four wishes…"

"No shit! Really?" 4 wishes! Yeah! 

"Yes I will, but there is a catch…"

"What is it?"

" Anything you wish for, Matt will get 20 times more…"

"Well…okay I guess…" hmmm…what do I want? 

"Wish one?"

"I wish for a  3 story luxury home for myself…"

"Your wish is granted"

He clapped his hands I and heard a cry of astonishment from Matt across the city with his 60 story luxury home…

"What is your second wish?"

"I wish that Sora loved me…"

"wish granted…Sora now loves Matt 20 times more…"

"What is your third wish?"

"Dammit! Okay...umm…I wish to be rich"

"Granted…Matt is now the richest guy in the universe…"

"What is your last wish?"

"I wish to lose a testicle…"

"What! You must be joking!"

"No I'm not…really!"

"Ok your wish is granted…"

He disappears and I go my normal way to my new home, with money, and my one testicle left…

On my way to my new home …

I see Matt muttering and crying like a baby….

Sora comes up to me…

"Hi Tai! I'm really sorry about what happened that day a long long time ago…and Matt just lost his two testicles…"

"That's okay…you know I could never be Mad at you…and he really did? …" I wanted to laugh, but I just 

kept it in…Gee I can't wait when Jun finds out about Matt…

"Really"

"Really?"

"Really"

"So Tai…Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure! Why not! How about now?"

"Ok…so where do you wanna go…do wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure!"

Me and Sora walk hand in hand…

~End of flashback~

So that is how my wish or should I say wishes happened…and the lesson I learned from all of that is that…Magic

 Genies from Pocky boxes are very good! And to conclude this story…I got what I wanted and I 

am the happiest boy ever! And Maybe I should tell Jun to blackmail Matt with a little secret of his…but of course

 Matt would never tell anyone of his secret…but It would help Jun to get with Matt…Hmmm…I'll think about it….

Narrator: Yes this is such a crappy story…Well should she continue this or not? If bad please

 do not bother leaving a review or FLAME…if you enjoyed this piece of…

Authoress: Hey! Well okay I do think it some what stinks, but don't call it crap…***pouts***

Narrator: Ok what ever you say…well going on where I left off and was rudely

 interrupted…If you did enjoy this Sucky fic…….Do you have anymore interruption Authoress?..

Authoress: Noo Sucky is fine…but crap was way too much…

Narrator: Ok…well...Starting off where I left off AGAIN…If you did like this sucky fic and

 want Authoress to continue…please live a kind review…and for all you people who are 

Matt fan's…No Matt's were harmed in the process of this fic…We believe in using 

stunt doubles…and I am also sorry that this didn't turn out to be a Sorato…I 

am a Sorato Supporter,

 but the Authoress here likes Taiora…*stars grumbling*

Authoress: Yes I do…so what? Well before I go off I would like to say I am sorry to the people who 

like Matt…yes truly I am…and and who ever really liked this…Thank you

 soo much! I love you guys! Errr…well I

 bet your like o_O'', right?…lol…I guess soo…hmm…well I don't

 think I have anything else

 to say…but again Please R&R…and No FLAMES please?…Well okay

 then I guess I'll be running ***runs away***


End file.
